User talk:AugVorbis
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Camouflage (The Phantom Pain) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Drawde83 (talk) 09:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Woodland Fleck and Old Rose Hi. Think you should upload any images of the Woodland Fleck and Old Rose uniforms from your game if you have them, both standard and scarves? You know, just to keep things consistent. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Lichen uniform. Hi. Just FYI, the new event is out, and the Lichen uniform is one of the prizes. I've already taken care of the description as well as the other data. All you need to do is post the screencaps of the uniform itself and the scarf variant as usual. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:17, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for uploading them. Also, I added in the Iron Blue and Tselinoyarsk uniform images from the imgur site depicting the leaked uniforms and weapons set up. Since they're placeholder images anyways and only temporary (obviously, since Snake's lacking a bionic arm), feel free to remove them and replace them with actual screencaps of them the uniform itself and its scarf once those uniforms are released. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Tselinoyarsk uniform Hi. The new event is out, and the uniform now is Tselinoyarsk. Just in case you didn't know or had it slip your mind. PS. Once this and Solum are out and you've uploaded them, you might want to take care of the Woodland Fleck and Old Rose uniforms as soon as they come out. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:50, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :You might want to consider doing it now, since unlike prior events, this one ends at 5 AM GMT on this coming Monday, March 14. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for uploading the screencaps. All that's left regarding new releases is the Solum uniform, which by my estimates should come on the 14th after 5 AM GMT. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:21, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Woodland Fleck and Old Rose Hi. First of all, thanks for uploading those HQ images of the various bonus uniforms. Which brings me to my second point, since the new events are fairly likely to recycle the old uniforms from here on out, as soon as Woodland Fleck and/or Old Rose comes out, can you please release HQ images of whichever uniform of the two you unlock in that event? They do need more HQ images, after all. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Night Splitter Hi. A bit of a news flash: We've got a new uniform this week: Night Splitter. When you have the time, please upload the images for it. As a side note, maybe you should upload images of the naked versions of the event uniforms you currently have while you're at it, if there are any. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Green Tiger Stripe Hi. Just wanted to let you know that Green Tiger Stripe's come out for this event, so if you want to do images of it, now's the time. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 05:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC)